


streetlights and butterflies — a yoonkook au

by oddiearts



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Butterflies, Confessions, Crush, First Love, Fluff, Jungkook is a baby, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-High School, autumn love, car drive, implied namseok - Freeform, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddiearts/pseuds/oddiearts
Summary: Jungkook likes looking at Yoongi while they’re driving at night, but it’s starting to feel like something more is happening to his heart
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	streetlights and butterflies — a yoonkook au

Jungkook was never one to get home super late when he’d hang out with friends. He didn’t like to think that his parents were awake and worried sick waiting for him to arrive back home, but tonight he told his parents that he wouldn’t be home until late. He wasn’t sure when he’d arrive, but it’d be best if they didn’t set him a plate for dinner. A kiss was given to Jungkook’s cheek and a worried glance was shared between his parents as he zoomed to his driveway -- the honking of a horn to notify him that his friends were there to pick him up.

The autumn’s “biggest slasher film” was premiering that weekend, and Taehyung was able to convince the other six boys to join along. Lord knows how he did it since some of the boys didn’t like the gore, and others would rather sleep after finishing their shift at work, but they all obliged. It had been weeks before they were all last together again due to their conflicting schedules and lack of wanting to casually party. Tonight is going to be a night of fun, and they were all happy to be together once more. And there they were — parked in the driveway waiting for the baby of the group to arrive.

He was usually picked up by the boys due to lack of car, and just convenience from his house. He lived closest to the major highway, so they’d also be able to scoop him up and go. They took good care of him, and he appreciated it very much. He slammed the car door behind him as he began to fumble his way to the back row of Seokjin’s car.

”You little shit! Watch out for the door!” Seokjin hollered from the driver's seat. It was a bad habit the maknae had failed to break. He’d been slamming doors since the first day he learned how to walk, and he hasn't stopped yet. Jungkook whispered a _sorry hyung_ as Jimin handed him the hard-to-get seat belt in the back.

Seokjin was tonight’s driver to the movie theatre -- his dad didn’t like anyone else driving his son’s car after Namjoon almost crashed into their mailbox the previous autumn. Half sleepy and half flirty almost led him to become a felon. It was Yoongi’s clever idea to try to teach him how to drive one the way back home from a football game. Namjoon was doing pretty fine during the whole ride -- staying on his lane and breaking at correct distances until he decided to complement Hoseok. He never guessed saying “Hyung, your ass looked great on the field” was going to get him the reply of “Just for you, baby” as he swerved into Seokjin’s driveway -- nearly hitting the mailbox and the flowerbeds. Never again they all swore as they tried to stop themselves from having the laughing fit of the century while Seokjin’s dad zoomed outside the house to see what damage had been made.

* * *

A couple hours later, the boys start to pour out the front door of the movie theater once the movie had ended. Some of them left delighted and at the edge of their seats, and others were straight up pale from fear being emitted from the film.

“I’ve never seen that much fake blood in my life, dear god,” Hoseok said while holding a hand over his stomach. Jimin followed right behind him with a far away look in his face. The group had truly transcended into a different headspace during the film. Too more gore, not enough plot. Movies kinda suck sometimes, don’t they? The group concluded that maybe they should’ve settled for the all night skate or the bowling alley, but they’ll always have a “next time.”

“Hey Yoongi, please do me a favor and drive us home. After watching that fucking film, I’m squeamish as hell,” Seokjin yelled as the boys made their way to the car.

Yoongi (almost completely unbothered) replied with, “Yeah man, just toss me your keys.” He wasn’t very willing to tell the boys that he ate too much popcorn, and the final jumpscare almost made him piss his pants. It’s moments like this where he needs to be calm and collected for the others.

“Let Jungkook ride shotgun. It’s his turn anyway.”

The boys had perfected a system when it came to the front seat of Seokjin’s SUV. Jimin and Hoseok would claim that it was “the best seat in this town,” and when each of the boys got to experience it themselves, a race would begin every single time they’d ride the car. Shoving and cursing would be thrown around as a piercing, disappointing look radiated from Seokjin’s dad.

His dad didn’t hate the boys. He just didn’t think they were the best influence for him, but he let him live as such because he knew that he was at least having the time of his life before his enlistment. (The boys didn’t know yet, but he didn’t want them to worry too much.)

Everyone started to pile into the car once more as the seating chart changed again. This time, Jimin, Taehyung, and Seokjin were in the back while Hoseok and Namjoon sat in the middle. Once everyone was buckled into their seats after Jimin screaming “SAFETY FIRST,” they were on their way home.

It’s nights like this where Yoongi likes driving the most. It’s a quiet ride home with the windows down as he speeds just a little over the authorized limit. The cool wind blows on his face as commutes down the highway. His mom would mention how it “felt like gliding” when she’d ride with him, but to his own dad’s avail, he’d roast his ass by saying, “Honey, it only feels like we’re gliding because he speeds all the damn time.” He never means to do it on purpose. He’s just trying to reach point A to point B as soon as possible, but he also does it because it’s liberating. Humans will never be able to fly on their own, but he’s damn right going to try the best that he can to emulate that feeling.

“Hey, Jungkook, is everyone asleep?” Yoongi said barely above a whisper, “I think I’m gonna stop for gas since Seokjin-hyung let us use his car tonight.”

Jungkook noticed that everyone was in fact asleep, and somehow recognized that everyone in the group were nice looking young men, but at this moment, Yoongi was a certain kind of pretty. The kind of pretty that is only seen through stolen glances and instantaneous encounters. The way the orange streetlights highlighted his face flashing ever so often. Jungkook knew Yoongi was speeding because of this -- a habit the elder claim he’d break but has “difficulty finding time to fix his errors,” and everyone had already been fast asleep for the last twenty minutes -- legs intertwined and soft snores floating around.

Jungkook was taught how to be brave. He was a quiet kid while growing up, but whenever he met the boys in high school, he had the guts to break out of his shell. He had picked up qualities from every single one of the boys, and he was about to use the scariest one of them all — truth.

Fifteen minutes left until they’d reach Seokjin’s home. Fifteen minutes could either feel like the length of years or seconds. It took him five to think, but fifteen remained to take action. Time was weird Jungkook concludes as he gains bravery once again and pushes his building anxiety aside.

“Hyung, I really like you.” Jungkook felt Yoongi swerve a bit as he attempted to regain his composure. “A bit” as in driving into the grass on the highway and leaving tire marks on someone’s random yard. A sudden confession to a merely silent crush and driving are not a good mix.

Again.

"Wait, you what?"

"I like you… like very much." Jungkook didn't never expected for Yoongi to like him back. Unrequited crushes were something that he had always known, so when it came to Yoongi’s face softening while continuing to look at the road, Jungkook knew he was the one.

There was no stopping at the gas station that night — only a small “We’re here” from Jungkook and a ten dollar bill snuck into the cleanest cup holder. Seokjin can get his own gas tomorrow morning Yoongi thought as the boys began to awaken from their quick slumber.

”Wait, so we’re not stopping for food?” Taehyung said half sleep half awake.

“Tae, you were literally complaining about not having enough for popcorn earlier,” Yoongi replied while rubbing his eye as sleep began to attack him.

”But have you SEEN the prices at movie theaters? That shit’s EXPENSIVE. That’s why Joonie-hyung sneaked in some chips for me.”

Namjoon just groans at the sound of his name. He was still half asleep despite now being parked in Seokjin’s driveway for ten minutes. Jimin was still sound asleep, and the only visible facial feature was his squishy cheeks surrounded by the hood of his jacket. He always slept well on the way back home, not to be compared to Taehyung. He’d toss and turn and complain about the temperature and how long the travel had been, but the boys found it endearing. Annoying at first, but, yes, eventually endearing.

The guys slowly began to collect their belongings and exit the car as they entered. The digital clock read 1:14 am, and Jungkook was ready to go to bed. Well, not completely ready since Yoongi had left him hanging. He did have a soft smile, but maybe it was a pity one. Maybe he’d tell Jungkook that he’s too young or too immature for his taste. Too many thoughts were going inside his head as he made his way to stand next to Jimin.

“Do you guys need a ride home, or is everyone good?” Seokjin asked as Yoongi tossed him his keys, The swift throw-and-catch made by the pair was enough to make Hoseok giggle as he started to enter Namjoon’s car.

“No, I’m taking Hobi-hyung home like I promised his mom. Don’t wanna be lying to her, ya feel?”

“And Jimin-hyung and I are staying over like you promised!” Taehyung exclaimed as Jimin rose a fist in the air.

Sadly, the pair was going to be the only ones to sleep over tonight. They lived the farthest out from everyone else, and they’d hate to travel even more despite being so tired. Seokjin likes chaos, but he’s always going to choose safety first.

“I’ll take Jungkook home. You guys already look super tired, and he’s on the way to my house anyway,” Yoongi said with a shrug.

Yoongi-hyung is taking me home without asking first? Jungkook though after the elder said that statement. Maybe he’s gonna tell me that he doesn’t like me, and we should stay friends. What if he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore? What if he has actually hated me all along, and he’s gonna roast my ass on the way home?

“Alright, kiddo. Let’s get you home.”

They all said their goodbyes as they began to move to their respective vehicles and into the house. Another day like that wouldn’t be coming along anytime soon, but they all enjoyed it.

Jungkook made his way to the passenger seat of Yoongi’s while the elder took his time to take off his jacket and throwing it into the trunk. The belated autumn heat wasn’t going to stop him from wearing his favorite articles of clothing, but maybe it was time for a break since it was so late. The car was turned cranked, and they were soon on the road once more leaving behind their friends as they drove the opposite way.

There was a suffocating silence for most of the ride. Yoongi didn’t turn on any music, and it was too late for Jungkook to ask if he could use the aux cord. It seemed like neither of them were willing to speak for the time being, and that’s when Jungkook’s anxiety began to rise again. His cheeks began to bloom with pinks and reds as he felt his own body heat rise. Confessing was a piece of cake, but when it came to the aftermath? Jungkook wasn’t having any of it.

Ten minutes became three, two, one as they arrived outside Jungkook’s house. The light in his parents’ room was still on. His parents probably haven’t gotten much sleep since they usually tend to stay awake until he arrives home. He took note to take them out for lunch later whenever Yoongi immediately interrupted his thoughts.

“When.” Jungkook blinked.

One, two, three.

“Sorry, what? What do you mean?”

“When did you start liking me?”

“Ummm… It hasn’t been too long honestly, but like...”

Yoongi listened attentively as Jungkook continued to recount his memory. All the sunsets and late nights had led to this. The streetlights on Yoongi’s face is what made Jungkook look back every time. Yoongi was beautiful, but it’s not only his looks. There’d always be time of darkness and light but Yoongi managed to stay calm and collected compared to the other. Yoongi meant safety -- safety from the darkness and unknown. Jungkook had no idea when this situation went from a casual crush to actually falling in love, but he was absolutely here for it. He mentioned how he was scared that Yoongi wouldn’t like him back, but he was okay either way because he knew he’d always be there for him.

“Yoongi, it’s really okay if you don’t like me back. I’m not expecting you to do so,” the younger said as he decrescendoed into a whisper. He made it this far, and he was proud of himself. That’s another thing he’d always struggled with himself -- feelings.

“Hey, Jungkook, I like you back. I’ve had these feelings for you for such a long time. It’s just that I never thought you’d actually like me back. A whole Jungkookie likes me back.”

Butterflies. Butterflies began to swarm Jungkook’s stomach. This time it’s been more intense than ever. People have confessed to Jungkook throughout the years, but he never liked them back. He’d feel those butterflies, but they were more for the flattering than for love. He promised himself to keep those special butterflies in himself until he heard the ringing of the bell in his head whenever he found the one.

“Let’s talk about this in the morning, okay? Sleep well kiddo.”

“Thanks hyung, you know — for everything.”

“No problem, Kookie. I’ll see you later”

And with that, Jungkook left Yoongi’s car and made his way to the front door as he fumbled to get his keys. Adrenaline was building in him, but he knew what he needed sleep. He turned around once more, and waved goodbye to Yoongi. He flashed his high beams back as he began to back out the driveway. Jungkook decided that this wasn’t just a crush, but he was in love.


End file.
